A Tengu's Plight
by TheWhiteCatofIntrigue
Summary: I thought about how poor tengu-chan is somewhat overlooked in the anime, and this is me giving him some well deserved background. Follows from when Yasuaki seals him through the series. Some slight romantic refernces, though will probably be one-sided.
1. The First Encounter

A Haruka Fanfiction

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of these characters, nor the world which they live in. I do however own this original take on poor Kotengu-chan's story.

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update every week so it won't be too bad. My first posting, but one of my later (read 'better') stories.

Chapter 1 ~

The First Encounter

Here in front of me was the very definition of heartless evil. I trembled at his horribly mis-matched eyes, that weird mark on his face. Drawing a deep breath, I summoned my fan to defend my home against this frightening intruder. He merely stood there, impassive to my power. His face never betrayed any emotion, nor did his hands falter in their malicious intent. As the small white slip raced towards me, I braced myself for a physical attack, never dreaming the nightmare I would endure from his dirty trick.

_"Tengu, I will seal your power away!"_

When I awoke, it seemed nothing had happened. I wasn't in any pain, all my limbs were accounted for, and my tree was still standing. I sighed in relief; my home was safe. I thought that stupid Sorcerer had been intimidated by my full strength and ran away. Ha, serves him right, I taunted in my head. As I got up, however, I noticed something was off. I squinted at the leaves beneath my hand, trying to see what was wrong with them. Not being able to recognize anything out of the ordinary, I flew up to the top of my beloved tree. Or at least, I tried. Normally it takes a single leap to reach my favorite perch, but this time it seemed to take a lot longer than it should just to get half-way up. Annoyed, I put more effort into flying at top speed. My wings just couldn't seem to give me their usual lift. Becoming alarmed, I tried to pull out my trusted fan. It didn't come. I tried again and again, panicking more with each failed attempt. I glanced around, trying desperately figure out what was going on, when a crow swooped down on me, impossibly huge. His dirty claws tore at my face, leaving ragged bloody gashes across my cheek and clothes. My heart skipped a beat as the grim truth dawned on me...

I had lost my powers. And on top of that, I had shrunk to the size of a sparrow.


	2. A Horrible Truth

Sorry about my chapters being so short, I'm trying a new approach in my writing. [basically, to not be so long-winded] I will try to lengthen them in time, but for now they will all be pretty short. And I''ll try to post more regularly from now on, but with classes, I can't make any solid promises. Hope the story's not too boring, it'll get better in time.

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of these characters, nor the world which they live in. I do however own this original take on poor Kotengu-chan's story.

Chapter 2~

A Horrible Truth

'YOU EVIL DISPICABLE CHEATING SORCERER! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!!' I screamed into the mountain air, startling the crow into making a hasty retreat. I glared furiously as he flapped back to his nest, more shocked than frightened. Knowing crows as I did, I knew he would be back, only next time he wouldn't be so easily chased off. This realization of my dilema was a bitter blow to an already shameful situation.

My beloved forest was no longer safe for me to live in, thanks to that evil sorcerer. I was too small to defend myself, and without my powers, I could do no more than flit about like some common bird. I had to find him, and make him take off this stupid curse for my own safety, nevermind the safety of my forest domain. Without me to protect it, my mountain would be vunerable to demons and vengeful spirits. I couldn't stand the idea of my lovely tree being destroyed by those careless demons in their endless battles. All because of that deplorable sorcerer. He didn't even take our fight seriously, talking to his 'priestess' beforehand, leaving himself completely unprotected. She was far away, to be kept safe, I supposed. Most human women were weak and helpless after all.

That's when I realized the best way to get my revenge.

I could kidnap his precious priestess and hold her hostage until he released me.

It would be a simple matter to frighten her into a shed or closet and lock her in. The few experiences I'd had with the village girls showed an alarming lack of sense, even with the common knowlege that humans had no brains to speak of. Every tengu learned of human's idiocy early on, when we explored the nearby areas and found new settlements dotted near sacred places where the local guardian spirits lived. Of course, when the humans discover the spirit, they call in a monk or sorcerer to drive the poor thing from its rightful home. Just like they did to me, arrogant little creatures. I would revenge my shameful treatment on that puny village after taking care of the sorcerer and his brainless priestess.

With that satisfying thought in mind, I took off to the village, guessing to start my search there and follow any rumors about a priestess.


End file.
